Meninas Malvadas
by Brenda Pinheiro
Summary: E se você fosse obrigada a mudar de país e de escola? E se você descobrir-se ter uma irmã gêmea? E se você se descobrir-se apaixonada pelo mesmo garoto que sua irmã? Como você reagiria?
1. trailer

História:

_**Meninas Malvadas**_

Trailer

**... Ela tinha a vida perfeita...**

- Quem está em primeiro lugar hoje?

- Você é claro.

- Só para conferir.

**... O namorado perfeito...**

- Você é a mais linda e popular de toda escola, Blair.

- Eu sei.

**... As amigas perfeitas...**

- Você é a melhor amiga do mundo Blair.

- Você também é minha melhor amiga e que é considerada a segunda mais bonita da escola.

- Porque você é a primeira.

**... Mas uma notícia pode mudar tudo...**

- Vamos nos mudar para Londres.

- QUE?

**... Aquelas que ela pensava serem suas amigas...**

- Você não é ninguem, Blair.

- Eu achava que você era minha amiga.

- Ownn você achava que eu era sua amiga. Que bonitinho, mas eu nunca fui sua amiga...

- Você sempre quiz ficar no meu lugar?

- Exato.

**... Aquele que ela pensava ser o seu principe encantado...**

- Acabou tudo, Blair.

- Por que?

- Porque você não é mais popular.

- Você só namorou comigo para ter popularidade?

- Pelo menos você tem um cerebro não é?

**... Em uma cidade nova...**

- Não é lindo aqui, Blair?

- Paris é mais bonita.

**... Em uma escola nova sem amigos ou namorado...**

- Quem é ela?

- Não é a Demi?

- Mas ela não tá loira?

**... Você descobre que tem uma irmã gêmea...**

- Quem é você?

- Pergunta errada querida, quem é VOCÊ?

- Eu sou a Blair e quem é você?

- Demitria...

- Oh my god! Você é um clone meu loiro?

**... O que elas iram aprontar em Hogwats? **

**Só lendo para descobrir.**


	2. personagens

Personagens:

Blair Meester/ Blair Collins- Dimitra Meester.

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=

Idade: 16 anos.

Casa: Grifinoria.

Amigos: Lilian Evans, Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene Mckinnon e Emmeline Vance.

Grupo: Cats.

Descrição: Morena de cabelos ondulados, olhos castanho escuro, altura médiana, bonita, inteligente, engraçada, divertida, louca, histerica. É uma garota inglesa que se mudou com os "pais" quando tinha 6 anos para Paris onde morou até os 16 anos, já que seu "pai" foi transferido para o Ministerio de Londres obrigando toda família há se mudar. Namorava um bruxo francês mas após esse descobrir que a castanha iria se mudar para outro país, terminou o namoro com a mesma, começando a namorar uma das melhores amigas de Blair, após as mesmas lhe excluirem do grupo de populares de Beauxbatons, já que a mesma era a líder do grupo. Foi transferida pra Hogwarts onde se tornou amiga de lily Evans, Dorcas Meadower, Marlene McKinnon e Emmeline Vance. Se apaixona por Mark Potter, mas não adimite de jeito nenhum.

Demitria "Demi" Meester

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=

Idade: 16 anos.

Casa: Sonserina.

Amigos: Narcisa Black, Belinda Carter, Anahí Savioñ e Eleonor Lestrenger.

Grupo: Poderosas.

Descrição: Loira de fármacia, olhos castanhos escuros, altura médiana, bonita, inteligente, falsa, manipuladora, malvada, histerica. Seria capaz de jogar um Crucius em Merlin se o mesmo lhe traísse. É a rainha da escola, sendo que ela e as amigas se alto nomearam as Poderosas, sendo que ambas mandão na escola. É apaixonada por Mark Potter, mesmo ele sendo da Grifinoria, mas esse nunca retribuiu o sentimento. Com sua manipulação e inteligencia consegue fazer todos os alunos e professores gostem de si, mas com a chegada de sua irmã gêmea, da qual não sabia da existencia, faz com que seu imperio caia aos seus pés. Vai fazer de tudo para ferrar com Blair muitas vezes com a ajuda de Edwart Malfoy.

Mark Potter

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=

Idade: 16 anos.

Casa: Girfinoria.

Amigos: James Potter (primo), Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew e Jerry Bolton.

Grupo: Marotos.

Descrição: Bonito, brincalhão, mulherengo, inteligente, corajoso, galanteador, faz parte do grupo Marotos sendo apelidado de Leon (N/m: Que criativo o apelido.) (N/b: Quieto!), é um animago ilegal assim como os amigos, menos Jerry, se transformando em um magestoso leão. É um mulherengo assumido, ficando ou dormindo com garotas diferentes, sabe da paixão platônica de Demitria sente por si mas nunca deu bola para isso. Se apaixona por Blair, mesmo ela sendo idêntica à Demitria.

Edwart Malfoy

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=

Idade: 16 anos.

Casa: Sonserina.

Amigos: Lucius Malfoy (irmão), Jack Lestrange, David Willians e Sebastian Rodrigues.

Grupo: Poderosos.

Descrição: Bonito, charmoso, manipulador, sarcástico, inteligente e mulherengo. É o único Malfoy que não herdou os cabelos loiros platinados e os olhos azuis do pai Abraxas Malfoy. Faz parte do grupo de Poderosos de Hogwarts, um bruxo espetacular mas que pode se tornar seu pior pesadelo, bonito e bom de lábia sabe conquistar várias garotas sem esforço. Sente uma forte atração por Demitria mas nunca adimitiu, sendo que ajuda a mesma em sua armações.

Lilian "Lily" Evans

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=

Idade: 16 anos.

Casa: Grifinoria.

Amigos: Dorcas Meadower, Marlene Mckinnon, Emmeline Vance e Blair Meester.

Grupo: Cats.

Descrição: ruiva natural, olhos verdes vivos, bonita, inteligente, amiga, corajosa, bricalhona. Amiga para todas as horas, sempre está a disposição para ajudar ou armar algo, sabe ser malvada mas guarda essa carta na manga. Foi a primeira a falar com Blair, ódeia Demitria por já ter ficado com James. Apaixonada por James desdo quarto ano, mas não adimita isso nem sobre há tortura de um Crucius.

Dorcas Meadowes

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=

Idade: 16 anos.

Casa: Grifinoria.

Amigos: Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance, Blair Meester e Lily Evans.

Grupo: Cats.

Descrição: Morena de olhos verdes, bonita, inteligente, engraçada. Apaixonada por Remus, mas esse parece não vê. Se torna amiga de Blair rápidamente. Ódeia Demitria por já ter lhe humilhado.

Marlene McKinnon

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=

Idade: 16 anos.

Casa: Grifinoria.

Amigos: Emmeline Vance, Blair Meester, Lily Evans e Dorcas Meadowes.

Grupo: Cats.

Descrição: Bonita, morena desejada, doida, corajosa, amiga. É uma das garotas mais desejadas de Hogwarts, perdendo apenas para Demitria. Amiga de Lily, Dorcas e Emmeline sendo que mais tarde de Blair também, ajuda a nova amiga com sua vingança. Apaixonada por Sirius mas nunca adimitiu por achar que ele não sentia o mesmo.

Emmeline Vance

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=

Idade: 16 anos.

Casa: Corvinal.

Amigos: Blair Meester, Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadowes e Marlene McKinnon.

Grupo: Cats.

Descrição: Loira, alta, bonita, engraçada, brincalhona, inteligente, estudiosa. Mesmo sendo de casa diferente mantem uma forte amizade com Lily, Dorcas, Marlene e mais tarde com Blair. Ódeia Demitria com todas suas forças por essa já ter lhe humilhado na frente de todos em Hogwarts. Namorada de Remus.

James Potter

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=

Idade: 16 anos.

Casa: Grifinoria.

Amigos: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Mark Potter (primo) e Jerry Bolton.

Grupo: Marotos.

Descrição: Maroto assumido, bonito, charmoso, mulherengo, inteligente, corajoso. É um animago ilegal assim como os amigos, se tranformando em um cervo, foi apelidado de Pontas. Líder dos Marotos, vive e costante guerra com os Poderosos para saber quem é o maior pegador. Apaixonado por Lily, mas é tão tapado quanto os amigos para entender.

Remus Lupin

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=

Idade: 16 anos.

Casa: Grifinoria.

Amigos: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Mark Potter, Jerry Potter e James Potter.

Grupo: Marotos.

Descrição: Bonito, atraente, inteligente, mulherengo, corajoso. É um lobisomem, pois quando criaça foi mordido pelo lobo Greyback, apelidado carinhosamente de Aluado. Faz parte do grupo os Marotos, sendo o mais inteligente entre eles. Namorado de Emmeline, mas sente uma forte atração por Dorcas.

Sirius Black

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=

Idade: 16 anos.

Casa: Grifinoria.

Amigos: Peter Pettigrew, Mark Potter, Jerry Bolton, James Potter e Remus Lupin.

Grupo: Marotos.

Descrição: Bonito, mulherengo assumido, corajoso, brincalhão, engraçado. É um animago ilegal assim como os outros marotos, se tranformando em um cão preto sendo apelidade de Almofadinhas. Faz parte do grupo os Marotos, sendo o mais mulherengo do grupo. Sente uma forte atração por Marlene McKinnon, mas não adimite por não querer se prender em um relacionamento.

Peter Pettigrew

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=

Idade: 16 anos.

Casa: Grifinoria.

Amigos: Mark Potter, Jerry Bolton, James Potter, Remus Lupin e Sirius Black.

Grupo: Marotos.

Descrição: Gordinho, desageitado, meio lento, engraçado. É um animago ilegal assim como os amigos de grupo, se tranforma em um rato apelidade de Rabicho. Faz parte dos marotos, mesmo sendo o menos maroto do grupo. Nunca se apaixou por ninguem mas sente uma atração por Demitria.

Jerry Bolton

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=

Idade: 16 anos.

Casa: Corvinal.

Amigos: Mark Potter, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew.

Descrição: Bonito, inteligente, brincalhão, mulherengo. É amigo dos marotos, mesmo não fazendo parte do grupo. É muito amigo de Emmeline Vance, mas nutre uma paixão secreta pela loira.

Narcisa Black

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=

Idade: 16 anos.

Casa: Sonserina.

Amigos: Belinda Carter, Anahí Savioñ, Eleonor Lestrange e Demi Meester.

Grupo: Poderosas.

Descrição: Loira, bonita, irônica, arrôgante e manipuladora. Irmã mais nova de Bellatrix e Andrômeda sendo prima de primeiro grau de Sirius. É apaixonada por Lucius mas esse parece não perceber tal paixão, melhor amiga de Demitria já que ambas se conhecem desde pequenas.

Belinda Carter

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=

Idade: 16 anos.

Casa: Sonserina.

Amigos: Anahí Savioñ, Eleonor Lestrange, Demi Meester e Narcisa Black.

Grupo: Poderosas.

Descrição: Morena de olhos escuros, bonita, inteligente, arrôgante. Faz parte do grupo Poderosas, sendo a garota que usa os rapazes para as armações das amigas. É apaixonada por Sebastian sendo que já dormiu com ele várias vezes, mas o garoto não quer nada sério.

Anahí Savioñ

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=

Idade: 16 anos.

Casa: Sonserina.

Amigos: Eleonor Lestrange, Demi Meester, Narcisa Black e Belinda Carter.

Grupo: Poderosas.

Descrição: Loira de olhos verdes, bonita, alta, meio lenta, uma boa amiga. É muito sentimental sendo que chora quando vê Jack aos beijos com outra garota. Faz parte do grupo Poderosas, sabe manipular os garotos já que tem gênes veela. Apaixonada por Jack Lestrange.

Eleonor Lestrange

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=

Idade: 16 anos.

Casa: Sonserina.

Amigos: Demi Meester, Narcisa Black, Belinda Carter e Anahí Savioñ.

Grupo: Poderosas.

Descrição: Arrôgante, bonita, inteligente, prepotente, uma Sonserina completa. Irmã mais nova de Rodolfo e Jack Lestrange. É considerada a terceira mais bonita da escola, melhor amiga de Demitria e Narcissa. É a falsa do grupo sendo que usa isso para conseguir informações sobre as pessoas que as Poderosas não gostam. Apaixonada por David Willians.

Lucius Malfoy

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=

Idade: 17 anos.

Casa: Sonserina.

Amigos: Jack Lestrange, David Willians, Sebastian Rodrigues e Edwart Malfoy.

Grupo: Poderosos.

Descrição: Bonito, inteligente, manipulador, arrôgante, preconceituoso. Herdou os cabelos loiros platinados e os olhos azuis do pai Abraxas, é irmão mais velho de Edwart. Sabe da paixão de Narcissa por si e sente o mesmo por ela, mas tem medo de adimitir por ter medo de machuca-la. Faz parte do grupo Poderosos rivais dos Marotos.

Jack Lestrange

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=

Idade: 17 anos.

Casa: Sonserina.

Amigos: David Willians, Sebastian Rodrigues, Edwart Malfoy e Lucius Malfoy.

Grupo: Poderosos.

Descrição: Bonito, loiro, inteligente, manipular, um Sonserino completo. Irmão mais velho de Eleonor e mais novo de Rodolfo, muito protetor com a irmã mais nova. Melhor amigo de Lucius. Faz parte do grupo Poderosos que é rival dos Marotos. Sabe da paixão de Anahí tem por si, mesmo sentindo um algo por ela não adimite.

David Willians

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=

Idade: 16 anos.

Casa: Sonserina.

Amigos: Sebastian Rodrigues, Edwart Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy e Jack Lestrange.

Grupo: Poderosos.

Descrição: Esnobe, arrôgante, bonito. É o melhor amigo de Edwart já que ambos cresceram juntos, está sempre pronto para armar algo contra alguem. Sente uma forte atração por Eleonor mas não adimite pois conhece muito bem Jack, já que o mesmo é protetor com a irmã mais nova. Faz parte do grupo Poderosos.

Sebastian Rodrigues

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=

Idade: 16 anos.

Casa: Sonserina.

Amigos: Edwarts Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Jack Lestrange e David Willians.

Grupo: Poderosos.

Descrição: Ambisioso, prepotente, sarcástico, irônico, arrôgante, bonito. Usa seu chame para conquistar garotas para que as mesmas façam seus deveres. Faz parte do grupo Poderos rival dos Marotos. Sente uma paixão forte por Belinda, sendo que já dormiu com a mesma várias vezes, mas o mesmo não quer nada sério.


	3. A notícia

No Salão Comunal feminino do sexto ano, encontravam cinco garotas conversando sobre bobagens enquanto uma mexia em seu celular. Uma garota de cabelos castanhos ondulados e olhos da mesma cor de 16 anos estava sentando em uma poltrona branca enquanto era cercada por mais quatro garotas.

– Quem está em primeiro lugar hoje?- perguntou a castanha curiosa.

– Você é claro.- respondeu uma loira de olhos cor de mel.

– Só para conferir.- respondeu a castanha sorrindo.

A mesma sabia que era ela quem estava em primeiro lugar, mas era sempre bom conferir se não tinha ninguem mas bonita que você.

– O que vamos fazer hoje?- perguntou uma garota de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis acinzentados.

– Não sei.- responderam as garotas menos a garota sentada na poltrona.

– Não sei vocês, mas a gata aqui vai ver seu lindo namorado.- disse a castanha se levantando da poltrona andando em direção a porta.

A garota loira loira de olhos cor de mel lançou a castanha um olhar invejoso enquanto se sentava na poltrona que era oculpada pela castanha, começando a rir o que chamou a atenção das garotas.

– Temos que aula hoje?- perguntou.

– Duas aulas de Feitiços, uma de Poções, Três de D.C.A.T. e depois aulas para se cabular.- respondeu uma ruiva de olhos pretos rindo.

– Por que não cabulamos as seis primeiras aulas?- perguntou morena de olhos verdes.

– Porque as aulas de Feitiços, Poções e D.C.A.T. os professores são muito gostosos.- explicou a loira rindo.

– Verdade.- concordaram as três.- Vamos?- perguntou a garota de cabelos pretos.

– Sim.- responderam se levantando seguindo para a aula de Feitiços.

–-

Jardim, 16:45 p.m.:

As cinco amigas cabularam as aulas que as mesmas achavam vagas. Já que não tinham o que fazer resolveram ficar no jardim já que a aula de Herbologia seria a última do dia. Blair Collins era a abelha rainha da escola e como toda rainha tinha suas seguidoras fieis, que a mesma considerava amigas de verdade, mal sabia ela que sua "amigas" sempre invejaram tudo o que era seu. Blair caminhou até um banquinho enquanto as outras garotas se sentaram no chão.

– Sério como alguem pode ser tão gostoso?- perguntou a castanha se sentando em um banquinho no jardim de Beauxbatons acompanhada das amigas.

– Sei lá, Blair.- respondeu a ruiva de olhos pretos.

– Não seja besta Angelique.- ralhou a loira de olhos cor de mel.- A resposta é obvia.- diz rindo.- Os pais deles trabalharam muito na cama para fazerem esses Deuses Gregos.- explica sorrindo malicosa.

– A Natalie tem razão.- concordou Blair rindo.- Eles são lindos.

– E são bons de cama.- comentou Natalie rindo.

– Como você sabe?- perguntou Avril chocada, enquanto Blair ria lançando a amiga um olhar malicioso.

– Então foi com eles com quem você transou semana passada, Naty?- perguntou a castanha.

– Foi.- respondeu a loira rindo.

– Qual foi o primeiro?- perguntou Daphné curiosa.

– O sr. Tissou.- responde.- Ele pediu para eu ficar depois da aula ai acabou rolndo na sala dele.- explica rindo.- Acredita que esse era o fetiche dele.

– Wow. O segundo?- perguntou Avril.

– O sr. Le Blanc.- respondeu.- Sexo mega selvagem. Aquele cara tem um fogo.- confessou rindo se abanando.- Vou tirar uma nota fantástica em poções.

– E o último?- perguntou Angelique curiosa.

– O sr. Champoudry.- respondeu risonha.- Nós transamos umas cinco vezes na mesma noite.- disse rindo.- Ele é muito bom de cama, tenho que adimitir. Na minha opinião foi a melhor transa que eu tive.- confessou sorrindo.

A castanha ouvia a tudo calada pois era há única no grupo que ainda era virgem, suas amigas todas já haviam passados de beijos e amassos com os ficantes. Ela se sentia envergonhada por ainda ser virgem, já havia quase transado com seu namorado mas na hora H acabou desistindo por medo, deixando um garoto irritado. Foi acordade de seus devaneios por um beijo o que há assustou, fazendo o rapaz loiro de olhos verde água rir da reação da castanha que quando viu quem havia lhe beijado deu-lhe um tapa leve no braço.

– Você me assustou seu bobo.- reclamou Blair rindo.

– Me desculpa gata.- pediu selando seus lábios nos lábios carnudos de Blair.- Sobre o que vocês estavam conversando?- perguntou rompendo o beijo lançando um olhar para uma certa loira que retribiu com um sorriso de canto.

– Sobre os professores gatos de Feitiços, Poções e D.C.A.T.- respondeu a garota abraçando o namorado.

– Hum... Vocês viram quem ficou em primeiro lugar hoje?- perguntou com uma falsa curiosidade.

– A Blair ficou em primeiro.- respondeu Natalie sorrindo.

– Por que será?- perguntou a castanha irônica.

– Você é a mais linda e popular de toda escola, Blair.- respondeu Vitor sorrindo galanteador.

– Eu sei.- respondeu arrôgante o que fez as amigas revirarem os olhos.- Ahh, gatinho...- chamou com uma voz melosa.

– Fala.

– Sabe aquele seu amigo bonitinho, como é o nome mesmo?- perguntou para si mesma.- Ah, sim. Diogo.

– Sei...

– Ele tá namorando?- perguntou na cara dura.

– Não.- respondeu.- quer me trocar é Blair?

– Claro que não Vitor, cada uma que eu ouso.- reclamou.- Mas enfim, você pode falar para ele encontrar a Naty na sala de Transfiguração depois do jantar?- pergunta sorrindo angelicalmente o que encantou o loiro.

– Claro.- respondeu beijando a namorada.

–-

Na hora do jantar as cinco garotas se encontravam todas na mesma mesa jantando enquanto conversavam sobre futilidades, o assunto preferido de Blair já que a mesma tinha uma família muito influente na Paris bruxa. A loira de olhos cor de mel trocava olhares com um certo loiro sentado na mesa de trás da dela, quando percebeu que o assusnto preferido da amiga já estava acabando se apresou em prolongar o assunto mas não antes de agradecer a melhor amiga o encontro.

– Você é a melhor amiga do mundo, Blair.- falou a loira com um sorriso falso nos lábios finos.

– Você também é minha melhor amiga e que é considerada a segunda mais bonita da escola.- disse a castanha com arrôgancia e superioridade na voz o que fez as amigas revirarem os olhos.

– Porque você é a primeira.- explicou sorrindo falso.

– Exato.

– Mas de qualquer forma obrigada pelo encontro, pode deixar que eu irei aproveitar ele com certeza.- disse sorrindo enquanto trocava olhares maliciosos com o loiro.

– Denada, Naty.- respondeu com humildade o que surpreendeu as amigas.

– Para o mundo, Blair Collins foi humilde com alguem.- brincou Avril.

– Cala a boca Avril.- mandou brava.- Eu sei ser humilde quando eu quero e sei ser sua pior inimiga quando eu quero também.- explicou lançando um olhar frio a garota de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis acinzentados.

A morena entendeu muito bem o recada da amiga se calando, ela poderia não gostar de Blair mas sabia que a amiga era vingativa prova disso foi quando ela consegui fazer uma garota, que era sua rival, ser expulsa por usar a Maldição Cruciatus na castanha sendo que ela armou uma armadilha para a garota.

Após o jantar Blair e seu grupo se direçionaram para seu Salão Comunal menos Natalie que tinha um encontro com um garoto, só que a castanha não sabia que o encontro não seria com o tal Diogo e sim com o seu namorado.

–-

Duas semanas depois:

Nos jardins de grama verde folha bem cuidada com uma bela fonte de cisneis de marmore jorava água de uma forma delicada, definitivamente a fonte era muito bonita como todo o jardim bem cuidado da escola, observando a tal fonte de cisnei se encontrava uma garota de cabelos castanhos que iam até um pouco abaixo do ombro de olhos escuros sentanda em um banquinho de marmore estava esperando as amigas sairem de suas salas, já que a mesma tinha aula vaga ou melhor a mesma decidiu cabular a última aula. Estava em devaneios que nem percebeu que um grupo de quatro meninas havia se aproximado da mesma sentando se no chão, apenas percebendo a presensa das amigas quando Natalie pigarreou chamando a atenção da castanha.

A mesma se assustou pois não havia reparado na chegada das mesma mas troucou a expressão assustada por uma expressão superior, o que vez a loira de olhos cor de mel revirar os olhos.

– Não percebi a chegada de vocês, sorry.- disse a castanha com um sorriso debochado nos lábios carnudos.

– Que isso Blair.- apressou em dizer Avril.- Você estava ai pensando é normal. Não se preoculpe isso não nos irritou, pelo menos não há mim.- murmurrou a última parte para si mesma.

– Ok. Naty e ai como está sendo esses seus encontros com o tal de Diogo?- perguntou a castanha sorrindo.

– Estão sendo ótimos.- respondeu a loira, "principalmente porque é o seu namorado e não o idiota do Diogo." completou mentalmente.

– Hum... Que bom.- disse revirando os olhos, parando seu olhar em um casal de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis.- Mãe? Pai? O que você estão fazendo aqui?- perguntou preoculpada.

Se levantou do banquinho deixando as amigas para trás caminhando até os pais, que a abraçaram com força por conta da saudade que ambos sentiam da filha. Após abraçar os pais a castanha já iria lhes bombardiar com perguntas mas foi enterrompida por uma mulher de cabelos pretos lisos que iam até o meio das costas de olhos azuis que sorria para filha, que se calou. Se alguém visse as duas juntas nunca suspeitariam que ambas eram mãe e filha, pois as diferenças são bastante aparentes já que a garota tinha a pele branca como a neve cabelos castanhos ondulados e olhos castanho escuro e a mãe tinha a pele bronzeada cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, muitos jugariam que a menina havia puxado o pai mas ao ver o mesmo também poderiam perceber que não havia semelhança entre eles já que o homem de aparetemente 45 anos tinha a pele levemente bronzeada cabelos pretos com alguns fios grisalhos e olhos azuis profundos.

– Por que estão aqui?- perguntou direta.

– Nós viemos falar com você e com Madame Maxime.- respondeu a mulher.

– Sobre o que?- perguntou curiosa.

– Daniel conta logo.- mandou a mulher sorrindo para o marido que concordou.

– Eu fui transfirido para o Ministerio de Londres.- respondeu sorrindo.

– Nossa, vai se horrível para você ficar aparatando daqui pra lá e de lá pra cá.- disse a castanha sorrindo gentilmente.

– Você não entendeu, Blair.- disse a mulher sendo abraçada pelo marido.- Nós vamos para Londres.- explicou.

– Own eu vou sentir muita falta de vocês.- disse a garota com a voz de choro abraçando os pais.

– Querida, nós, todos nós...

– Vamos nos mudar para Londres.- explicou Daniel serio.

– QUE?- gritou a garota se afastando dos pais.- Vocês enloquecera? Eu tenho uma vida aqui!- gritava histerica, o que fez os pais revirarem os olhos.

– Blair, você vai adorar Londres.- começou a dizer Mabel.- Foi lá que você nasceu.

– Tó pouco me lixando para onde eu nasci! Eu moro aqui, na França, desdos meus 6 ANOS!- berrou brava.

– Blair Collins abaixe o tom de voz.- mandou Daniel severo.

A garota nunca teve medo do pai, pois o mesmo sabia que quando ela recebia uma notícia que poderia mudar a sua vida ela surtava.

– Vocês vão estragar a minha vida!- gritou histerica andando de um lado para o outro.- Agr! Obrigado por estragar a minha vida.- agradece irônica dando as costas para os pais, que estavam estupefatos, entrando no castelo fúriosa.- Eu não acredito que eles fizeram isso...- murmurrou a castanha visivelmente chateada enquanto andava pelos corredores do castelo.


	4. Verdades reveladas e mudanças

Na hora do jantar todos os alunos da escola de Mágia de Beauxbatons estavam sentados nas diversas mesas de seis pessoas que estavam espalhadas pelo magestoso Salão Principal. A atenção de todos os alunos foi chamada por uma mulher meio-gigante que se levantou de sua enorme cadeira se postando de pé com um sorriso elegante (N/a: exite sorriso elegante? Enfim... voltando para a história.), pedindo silêncio com um aceno de mão que foi obdecido por todos os presentes no Salão Principal.

– É com muito pessar que informo a todos vocês que apartir de amanhã a aluna Blair Collins estará sendo transferida para a escola de Mágia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts há pedido de seus pais.- disse Olimpia Maxime causando alguns comentarios.- Silêncio, por favor.- pediu.- Peço há você, alunos, que façam a última noite da srta. Collins em nossa instituição ser inesquecivel.- pediu sorrindo.- Aproveitem o banquete.

A meia-gigante voltou a se sentar em sua enorme cadeira se servindo da comida feita pelos Elfos. A castanha apenas brincava com a comida, não queria sair de Beauxbatons mas já ouviu seus pais dizerem que Hogwarts também era ótima e agora ela ira ver se era verdade, foi tirada de seus devaneios por Natalie que pigarreou chamando a atenção de Blair para a mesma.

– Eu acho que já é obvio o que iremos fazer, não é Blair?- perguntou sinica, mas ao ver a cara de confusão da amiga revirou os olhos.- Você está fora do grupo.- responde direta fazendo a garota arregalar os olhos estupefatas.

– O que?- perguntou chocada, como pode ter sido expulsa do grupo que a mesma criou? Se perguntava a castanha.

– Você não faz mais parte do grupo. Bem... você nunca vez não é?- explicou sorrindo Avril.

– Há há há... Muito engraçado gente.- disse Blair rindo mas ao ver a cara de Natalie.- Por que?- perguntou encredula.

– Você não é ninguem, Blair.- respondeu sínica a loira.

– Eu achava que você era a minha amiga.- murmurrou com os olhos marejados.

– Ownn você achava que eu era a sua amiga. Que bonitinho, mas eu nunca fui sua amiga...- falou a verdade a loira.- Ninguem nunca gostou de você, Blair.

– Você sempre quiz ficar no meu lugar?- perguntou irritada engolindo o choro, encarando os olhos cor de mel da loira.

– Exato.- respondeu sorrindo.- Vamos garotas, nós não ficamos com pessoas não populares.- disse se levantando da mesa sendo acompanhada pelas amigas.

Blair estava desolada. Como pode acreditar naquelas vadias que se diziam suas amigas? Isso é o que mais doia na castanha pois a mesma confidenciou as "amigas" seus segredos mais profundos que só contaria para uma amiga verdadeira, foi enganada pela vaca da Natalie que se fez de sua melhor amiga para saber de seus medos, fraquezas, segredos e etc e a garota havia acreditado na palavra daquela cobra. Indignada pela falsidade das "amigas" se levantou irritada com um pedaço de bolo na mão andando até o grupinho de meninas, apanhou sua varinha apontando para o pedaço de bolo murmurrando o feitiço:

– Engorgio.- o pedaço de bolo dobrou de tamanho mas a garota não achou suficiente.- Engorgio.- disse novamente fazendo o pedaço de bolo ficar enorme, sorriu com o resultado guardando a varinha novamente.

Voltou a caminhar com um sorriso superior até a mesa em que se encontrava Natalie, parou atrás da cadeira da loira pigarreando. A loira virou o corpo para trás na intenção de ver quem há chamava mas apenas conseguiu ver um pedaço enorme de bolo ir em direção há sua cara, a castanha não satisfeita por apenas sujar a cara da ex-melhor amiga arrastou o prato com o bolo para o cabelos loiro da garota que começou a gritar enquanto Blair lambusava o rosto e cabelos da mesma. Após se vingar, pelo menos um pouco, da loira a castanha sorriu para a mesma sussurrando em seu ouvido.

– Você nunca vai ser igual a mim, Natalie.

Após isso a garota saiu do Salão Principal de cabeça erguida como se nada tivesse acontecido, deixando todos os presentes estupefatos. Um loiro de olhos verde água correu até a garota segurando seu braço com força antes da mesma sair do Salão Principal. A garota fuzilou o namorado com os olhos fazendo o mesmo soltar seu braço.

– O que você quer?- perguntou seca.

– Apenas dizer que você nunca vai ser melhor que a Natalie.- respondeu sorrindo debochado.

– Oque?- perguntou estupefata.

– Acabou tudo, Blair.- diz sorrindo.

– Por que?- perguntou curiosa.

– Porque você não é mais popular.- respondeu na cara de pau.

– Você só namorou comigo para ter popularidade?- perguntou descrente com o que estava ouvindo.

– Pelo menos você tem um cerebro não é?- respondeu rindo da cara da ex-namorada.

– SEU CRÁPULA! CAPAGESTE! SEU FILHO DA PUTA, DESGRAÇADO!- gritou acertando um tapa forte na cara do loira, que se irritou.

– Pelo menos eu não sou uma virgenzinha mal amada, futil e que quer tudo na hora!- gritou sorrindo quando viu os olhos marejados da castanha.- Vai chorar Blair?

– Não.- respondeu seca.- Eu não vou chorar por você.

– Como se eu me importasse.- respondeu com desdém.- Eu só namorei com você para ter popularidade e agora que eu tenho não preciso mais de você. Porque eu tenho a Naty.- diz sorrindo.

– Você me trai-a com aquela vadia?- perguntou entre dentes.

– Sim.- respondeu.- A gente transava toda noite, bem embaixo do seu nariz.- explicou sorrindo quando viu uma lágrima sólitaria sair dos olhos de Blair.

– Vocês dois se merecem.- murmurrou sem conseguir empedir as lágrimas.- Eu não sei como eu pude gostar de você. Você é um crápula que não merece nada a não ser uma belo Avada, mas eu não vou gastar o meu tempo te matando.- disse chorando apontando a varinha para a cara do garoto.

– Vai fazer o que em?- perguntou em tom de deboche.

– Isso.- respondeu controlando as lágrimas.- Densaugeo!- os dentes da frente do garoto ficaram exageradamente grandes.- Everte Statum!- o garoto foi jogado para longe enquanto dá piruetas no ar.- Estupefaça.- disse jogando o loiro para mais longe deixo o mesmo desacordado.

A garota saiu correndo do Salão Principal chorando, deixando várias pessoas estupefatas com os acontecimentos que acabaram de ocorrer. Com certeza essa noite não vai ser agradavel para a srta. Collins. Pensava Madame Maxime enquanto caminhava até o garoto desacordado que estava rodeado de pessoas curiosas.

–-

No outro dia Blair Collins havia acordado irritada por causa dos acontecimento da noite anterior, não conseguia acreditar que foi tão estupida em acreditar nas suas ex-amigas e em seu ex-namorado se sentia traida, havia acreditado neles de olhos fechados e sabia que nunca faria o que eles fizeram com a mesma com outra pessoa, ela poderia ser futil, ás vezes, egocentrica, manipuladora, malvada, irônica mas nunca faria tal ato com alguém. Foi despertada de seus devaneios por sua mãe que já estava sabendo sobre os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

– Vamos querida.- disse a Mabel entrando no quarto acompanhada de seu marido.- Você irá amar Hogwarts.

– Com certeza lá vai ser melhor do que aqui.- disse a castanha levantando de sua penteadeira seguindo para a porta.

O casal Collins já estava preparado para aparatar em casa antes de ambos irem de vez para Londres, a castanha olhou uma última vez para o castelo que um dia chamou de lar. Mas sua despedida silênciosa a garota se aproximou dos pais, ambos deram as mãos e sentiram serem puxados pelo umbigo segundos depois já estavam em frente a uma casa cor de creme.

Entraram na casa apenas para pegarem algumas coisas colocando as mesmas dentro da lareira onde o homem de cabelos pretos com alguns fios grizalhos e olhos azuis jogou Pó de Flu em em cima das malas dizendo em alto e bom som o local para onde elas deveriam ir, fazendo as malas serem consumidas por um fogo verde que segundos não se encontrava mais nada dentro da lareira.

– Vai você primeiro, Mabel.- fala o homem para a esposa que assente entrando dentro da lareira enchendo sua mão de Pó de Flu.

Segundos depois a mulher desapareceu da lareira, a garota entrou na lareira enchendo sua mão de Pó de Flu dizendo o local para onde deviria ir jogou o pó sobre os pés e foi consumida pelo fogo verde até re-aparecer em outra lareira de uma sala de estar muito bonita ( ). Blair ficou encantada com a beleza da sala, pena que não conseguiria aproveitar muito a casa já que a mesma iria para Hogwarts daqui a duas horas.

A garota foi até o sofá se sentando no mesmo, tinha adorado a sala e provavelmente também adoraria a casa mas como iria para outra escola preferia nem conhecer a casa. Pegou sua varinha de dentro do shorts apontando a mesma para seu malão, fazendo-o flutuar até perto da lareira, minutos depois seu pai saiu de dentro da lareira sorrindo para a filha

– Gostou filha?- perguntou curioso.

– Sim.- respondeu sorrindo.- Eu gostei da casa.- explicou dando enfases em casa.

– Ok, venha ver a sacada do apartamento.- chamou Daniel e a garota levantou sem nenhuma curiosidade.

Pai e filha foram até a sacada do apartamento. A castanha descobriu que sua nova casa ficava no último andar do predio que tinha uma bela vista de Londres, a mesma olhou a cidade sem emoção apenas ficou ao lado do pai em silêncio. Daniel sabia que sua filha não estava bem desde ontem quando ele e a mulher receberam uma carta de Olimpia Maxime contando aos mesmos o ocorrido em que sua filha foi humilhada publicamente, a meia-gigante garantiu aos dois que os culpados por tal ato iriam receber uma punição o que tranquilizou os sr. e sra. Collins.

O homem abraçou a filha depositando um beijo na cabeça da mesma o que fez a garota sorrir fraco, sem tirar os olhos do seu novo país. Tinha que que adimitir que Londres até que era bonita mas a castanha achava que Paris superava qualquer cidade.

– Não é lindo aqui, Blair?- perguntou Daniel sorrindo para a filha.

– Paris é mais bonita.- respondeu sorrindo mas em seu olhar podia se ver a tristeza.

– Vamos?- perguntou Mabel se aproximando dos mesmos.- Você sabe como é chato aparatar em Hogwarts então eu conversei com Dumbledore e ele me disse que podemos usar a lareira da sala da Minerva e que ela já está esperando a gente.

– Ok.- responderam pai e filha.

Os Collins foram para perto da lareira enquanto a Mabel pegava uma caixinha cheia de Pó de Flu estendo a caixinha para o marido que já estava dentro da lareira juntamente com o malão da filha, segundos depois o homem foi consumido por chamas verdes e logo em seguida Blair entrava dentro da lareira enchendo sua mão de Pó de Flu jogando o mesmo sobre seus pés dizendo em alto bom som:

– Hogwarts, sala da professora Minerva McGonagall!- estantes depois a garota foi consumida pelas chamas verdes re-aparecendo em uma sala onde estava seu pai junto com uma mulher de cabelos castanhos presos em um coque no ato da cabeça que tinha um olhar sério, mas que ao ver a garota arregalou os olhos levando as mãos a boca.


End file.
